Agent Provocateur
by Ally Plz
Summary: KAKAIRU It's Valentine's Day. Little that Iruka know, he'll get the best Valentine in his life... At least... until the next year... YAOI


Title: Agent Provocateur

Rating: uhh… N-17? ...R?

Author: Ally Plz

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, the title won't be Naruto anymore… and almost every episode would be N-17 rated… and sometimes R

A/N: The title was devised by DivineDesires during our never ending msn chat… anyway, it fits... kinda… Those who didn't know, it's a lingerie brand... I never knew that until she told me…. . Anywaaaay, here we gooooo

* * *

Iruka had known something was terribly wrong when he woke up without the clothes he was supposed to be wearing, bounded spread eagle with chakra infused chains on his bed and gagged. He felt dull throbs when he raised his head, groaning weakly behind the gag and inspected his surroundings. His night vision might not be the best, but at least he could see. 

The room was dark, but Iruka noticed that something was amiss. There's an unknown box beside the bed. The floor was also littered with something. Iruka wondered what was it and got the answer when the wind was blown in from the opened window, the curtain opened slightly and moonlight sneaked in before the curtains slid close again.

'Petals? Are those... rose petals!?'

Iruka gave an indecorous gaze to the floor. His face was set into a grimace for the rtomantic, yet extremely cheesy gesture. Now the question was who would do such thing for him? His movement started to get frantic as he shifted to look around for more abnormalities. After finishing inspecting his room, he looked at himself and his eyes widened.

His body was striped inappropriately with thin leather strips. More strips were tied around his thighs till his knees and some more around his ankles, connecting to a chain that was bounded around the end of the headboard, spreading his legs wide. His wrists and fists were tied in a special knot using smaller strips, making it impossible for him to even bend his fingers

Saying the situation was bad did not do it justice.

Blushing hotly, Iruka tugged fiercely at the chains, wanting to free himself out of the embarrassing situation. Seeing that the attempt was futile, he then tried to close his legs. Being bound is one thing; but being bound AND exposed to his private parts, no can do. The very least he could do was to cover himself, even if he couldn't at the time.

'There's some effort points at least,' he nodded mentally to himself.

The bedroom door creaked slightly as it was slowly pushed open. Iruka squeaked slightly behind the gag and began to struggle, hoping that something, anything would cover his body from view. Oh how he wished that he have telekinetic power at the moment.

Iruka stopped struggling when the bedroom door opened fully. His gaze grew shocked when he saw who it was behind the door. An unmasked Kakashi leaned lazily and proudly on the doorframe. His mismatched eyes felt like they were licking Iruka's body and he was wearing what Iruka dubbed, clothes that a shinobi should never ever touch, more less wear.

Kakashi was wearing a leather ensemble that left very, very, very little to the imagination. In fact, you don't even need an imagination to see what you did. Leather that was cleverly pulled taut across his deliciously muscular body, arms and shoulders, complete with a teasing collar around the neck, could send anyone into shivers and a need for a cold shower. A very, very cold shower. The sight of leather, crossing his hard on and around the waist didn't help either. Thigh high boots, complete with leather straps that was tightly covering the pale long legs, made a great final touch.

Iruka was mortified when he started to feel the warm feeling of arousal in his stomach. The feeling slowly crept lower and lower, making Iruka blush redder and redder as his nether region started to grow hard. When Kakashi let out a very husky and evidently aroused chuckle, Iruka looked away from him and started to try and think of something, anything that could erase the image of Kakashi from his mind. But the more he tried, more of the image flashed through.

Iruka closed his eyes tightly when he heard sounds of movement from Kakashi. He whimpered slightly when he felt the heat from the other male. Ragged breath swept over his left cheek, making the skin tingled. When a hand wrapped around Iruka's hard shaft, he could not help but moan. A thumb started rubbing around the head, once in a while pressing into the weeping slit, making Iruka moan louder.

"You're hard, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi said huskily, his eyes devouring Iruka's sweat glistened body.

Iruka was too aroused to protest. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure clouded his mind, making thinking impossible and his breath hitch slightly. Stars flashed behind his lust hazed eyes. When a hot wet cavern enveloped his shaft, Iruka let out a scream, thankfully muffled by the gag. His body arched and writhed when Kakashi's tongue started to massage his member, his teeth grazed slightly on the sensitive skin near the veins.

Iruka vaguely heard the sound of a bottle opening, his mind too clouded with pleasure. When wet fingers touched his opening, he instantly tensed and his eyes opened. He just started to trash around when Kakashi hummed, making the warm cavern around his shaft vibrate.

"Oh god!"

The thought of trashing evaporated from his mind and he let out a loud moan. The fingers that were circling around the rim of his opening were pushed slowly into it, electing a whimper from Iruka.

The fingers in him started making scissoring motion, going in and out, loosing the tense muscles. Iruka arched slightly at the mixed feeling of pleasure from the sinfully skilled mouth around his member, and the uncomfortable pain that emitted from the inside of his opening.

Little by little, he started to relax. The pain dulled and the feeling of pleasure increased as Kakashi continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Iruka. One particular thrust managed to strike Iruka's prostate. Iruka forced out a choked scream and his eyes rolled back. When Kakashi released his member from its warm confinement, Iruka could all but whimper. His hips bucked unconsciously, wanting the surrounding heat again.

"My, my, Iruka-sensei. Impatient aren't we?" Kakashi said hoarsely.

Cold air from Kakashi's exhales touched the sensitive skin of Iruka's member, turning his already haggard whimpers into breathless moans. With one last thrust, Kakashi removed his fingers from Iruka's opening, making Iruka shudder.

Kakashi started licking and sucking his way to Iruka's chest, leaving a path of hickeys along the way. Reaching one of the nipples, he lightly bit on them turning it hard. Finished with one, he turned his attention to the other. With the overwhelming pleasure surging all over his body, Iruka had to concentrate every ounce of his energy just to breathe. He had never felt as helpless as he was then.

After finishing his treatment, Kakashi said, low and huskily "You're already so quiet, Iruka-sensei… I think I may have to remove that gag after all." He licked and nibbled on Iruka's collar bone while he removed the item from Iruka's mouth

After a few deep breaths, Iruka smiled and said sweetly "Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PER--AHH--MMH!!"

As if he was already expecting the reaction, Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's hard member and started stroking. Iruka's open mouth was too tempting for him, so he kissed Iruka and shoved his tongue into his mouth greedily. Iruka's body tensed under his, but after a while the tension melted away and Iruka started to respond positively. The Inner Kakashi rubbed his hands together with glee. (A/N: Inner Kakashi FTW)

'Fucking hell'

Iruka was sure if there's an award for the greatest kisser, Kakashi would have won it the very second he was nominated. The sinfully skilled tongue swept through his mouth, reducing his body into jelly and his mind into mush. He eagerly responded to Kakashi's ministration, whimpering and moaning wantonly.

Kakashi continued to kiss Iruka passionately and hungrily, one of his and touching Iruka's body appreciatively while the other wondered, searching for something under the bed. Finding the item he sought, he gave a mental cheer and kisses Iruka more passionately.

Already running out of air, Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and started sucking and biting on Iruka's lips, making them red and swollen. Kakashi slicked the item in his hands, making sure it was thoroughly wet. Using Iruka's distracted mind as an advantage, he parted Iruka's legs and pushed the item into the smaller man's opening.

Iruka stiffened slightly and closed his eyes when he was invaded. It didn't feel like fingers… nor did it feel like the man's visually well endowed organ. When the item was pushed further inside, Iruka felt Kakashi's finger slipping into him, pushing the item further and sometimes was pulled back using a string attached to the item.

Wait… Item… string… attached…

'You gotta be shitting me! Is that a vibrator!?'

The vibrator was nudged slightly against his prostate. Iruka's eyes snapped open in shock when jolts of pleasure coursed through his body. His lips opened to scream but it was blocked by Kakashi, who kissed him again.

"You better tone down, Iruka-sensei. Wouldn't want your neighbour to hear" Kakashi said when he pulled away, smiling cheekily. Iruka tried to glare but Kakashi would purposely push the vibrator to his prostate every time, leaving his thoughts fuzzed. Kakashi's hand pulled away, but not without leaving the vibrator inside him.

Kakashi sat himself in between the younger man's spread legs, his member touching Iruka's lower half slightly. In his hands, he held the remote control for the vibrator. He looked at the remote with a clearly faux curious expression.

"Oooh… what does this button do?" he questioned grinning while he twisted said button. (A/N: Waah! I don't remember whether it's a button or something else!!)

The vibrator pulsated inside him against his prostate. Iruka's body tensed when pleasure and lust coursed through his body. He should not have been feeling this, Iruka decided. But his body was opposing him.

Kakashi fumbled and twisted the button happily and curiously. Iruka's reaction for the lowest level was interesting. He marveled at Iruka's reaction when he the button reached the highest level.

Iruka was trashing with lust and need, his voice already coarse from all the yelling. He just couldn't take it anymore. His raging hard on started weeping and he almost reached his limit, but when Kakashi clasped his fist around it with enough force to stop him for coming, he could only sob pathetically. Words that came from his mouth were incoherent, and he had to use more effort than usual to talk coherently.

"Please" Iruka said, licking his dry lips.

"Hm? What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed when Iruka's tongue sneaked out from in between the pale lips. He had to resist the urge to catch said tongue into his mouth.

"Please…Please…" Iruka chanted.

"Please… what sensei?"

Getting frustrated, Iruka opened his eyes and gave a half-glare, half-pleading gaze to Kakashi. "Oh for god sakes, Hatake! Stop stalling and fuck me already!"

"With pleasure, milady" said Kakashi, turning the vibrator off.

Iruka stilled when he heard the nickname. He was ready to reprimand Kakashi (I am not a woman!) but all coherent thoughts left his mind when Kakashi purposely pushed his fingers into his opening and pulled the string, slowly pulling the vibrator out.

'Damn him! Damn him! DamnhimDamnhimDamnhim!!! He could have just pulled it out! Hecouldhavejustpulleditout!' Iruka was mentally smashing his fist into a pillow ruthlessly.

"Are you sure, sensei?" Kakashi said after he finished pulling out the vibrator. "This is your last chance to say no." he said lining their hips together, forcing out some hitched breaths from Iruka.

"You did not just make me feel horny equivalent to a bunny fucking rabbit and ask me if I wanted to stop, because gods help me, I'll castrate you with a fucking paperclip if you do."

"Don't want that, don't we…"

Kakashi nibbled on Iruka's neck while he released his member from the straps around it, lubricated it and guided his member with shaky hands towards the brunet's opening. Swooping in for a short kiss, he thrust his way inside, marveling the tight heat that surrounded him.

He waited until Iruka started rolling his hips, urging him to move. He started thrusting, willing himself not to get distracted by the constant contraction of muscles around his member. Angling a little to the left, he knew he managed to hit that special cluster of nerves when Iruka started moaning his name loudly.

At first, his thrusts were steady and calculated. Coming closer to his limit, his thrusts turned frantic and wild, but not less calculating like it was at first.

Iruka couldn't do anything other than moan and shout. The feeling of overwhelming pleasure overloaded his mind. And gods! He could have sworn that his brain cells just died. No. He knew that his brain cells just died period.

Both of them were coming to their limit. Kakashi wrapped his palm around Iruka's weeping shaft and pulled in sync with his thrusts.

"Ahh… Ka-Kashi"

"Engh… Ruka!"

Their lives felt complete when they came.

Kakashi collapsed on top of Iruka. Smiling happily, he nuzzled Iruka's neck and inhaled, imprinting the smell of ink, sweat and something purely Iruka into his mind. He wrapped his arms around Iruka.

Iruka smiled sweetly at Kakashi's affectionate gesture. "Get up, you caveman. You're way heavy." He wanted to push Kakashi away, but the fact that his body was feeling like jelly and that his limbs were still tied made it impossible.

"Mmm… but Ruru, I'm comfortable here." Kakashi said, rubbing his face to Iruka's neck to prove his point.

"You should be… but I'm not"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before saying "Happy Valentine, Ruru"

"Yes, Happy Valentine to you too. Now stop stalling and move."

Sighing unhappily, Kakashi rolled to the side, all the while when arms were still around Iruka. Iruka shifted his body slightly, wincing at the movement. Kakashi looked at him, feeling worried. "Oww… next time you wanted to role-play Kashi, don't hit me too hard on the head… and refrain from getting too rough if it's school day the day after" Iruka said while chuckling, already mentally calculating how much self control he needed to avoid from limping the day after.

Kakashi nodded his head rather childishly. "Are you sure you're alright, Ruru?" he couldn't help but ask. Getting a nod, he sighed with relief and continued to cuddle with his lover. They fell into a very comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

Iruka was starting to feel uncomfortable. His skin feels sticky of sweat and that 'part' down there was starting to drip every time he moved. Finally feeling his muscles again, Iruka started to pull the constricting chains around his limbs again. "Uhh… Kakashi, could you untie me? I need to clean up" he said with a grimace.

Raising his head, Kakashi looked at Iruka with one eyebrow raised. "Since when did I say that we're done, Ruru?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi, feeling bewildered. "Wha-- Kashi! I thought-- There's school tomorrow!" Kakashi chuckled evilly, openly leering at Iruka's body. "Ahh, but sensei… I figured that we could never do this again after this for a long time. I also bought my whole collection of my toys here. We don't want them to be wasted, don't we?"

"Kakashi! I'm tired… and I said I'm teaching tomorrow! W-Wait… what are you doing with that? B-Back away! Back away Hatake Kak-mmph!!"

OWARI

* * *

And so this fic ends… Kinda embarrassed to post this . … I was kinda proud with this… Although I suck at comedy :P . The ending is kinda sucky too… but being my first smut and and that the fact that my house is getting renovated (damn you noisy drills!! plugs ears) I think it'll do… :D And yes, Aki. This fic is a practice for Srs Bsns… If you hate this, please ask someone else to write the smex scene if there'll be one... or two… or more… . 

Anywaaaays, thanks to my awesomely cool and thoroughly harassed betas Yubeki and DivineDesires who fought through dangerous army of 'horrible grammar' and 'too long sentences' and won the war. Both of you were brave soldiers. -salute-

p.s: I actually hate doing dialogue, if anyone notice the little amount of talking written :D


End file.
